


Wolf Tweets

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of little crappy drabbles based off of Ian Bohen's tweets.<br/>Chapters so far include:<br/>"I've been bad. Therefore we're going to bed without supper."<br/>"The Wolf is coming."<br/>".@taylorswift13 is my guilty pleasure. @danielsharman and I may have a video to prove it..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been bad. Therefore we're going to bed without supper.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: there's some licking of other people's blood in this one.

Stiles eyed the two plates of pasta on the table and sighed. Peter should have been home over an hour ago from escorting a pair of betas out of the territory, and their food was now stone-cold.

The betas had arrived in town a week ago, to petition for a place in the Hale-McCall Pack. Even though they weren't looking for new members, Scott allowed them to hang around and give everyone a chance to get to know them. Unfortunately, it quickly became clear that no one could stand them.  When Scott tried to gently inform them that they didn't seem like a good fit for the Pack, they became belligerent and started causing trouble all over town.  The last straw for Scott came when they started openly menacing the non-were members of the Pack. Stiles' breaking point came somewhat earlier, when the male werewolf dislocated his dad's arm as the sheriff tried to restrain him.

So they'd been banished, and as the Pack's enforcer, Peter had been tasked with seeing them out of town.  In the past few years, since he and Stiles began dating and later married, Peter had settled down a bit and carved out a place for himself in the Pack. He and Scott still argued constantly, but compromises were eventually reached, and Derek pointed out that the more balanced point of view they generally arrived always ended up working better.

Although Scott had granted the werewolves safe passage, Stiles expected they wouldn't actually get off that lightly with Peter. He was pretty protective of his mate, and he and the Sheriff were actually friendly these days. What he  _didn't_ expect was for his husband to waltz through the back door covered in blood from head to toe. 

"Peter!" Stiles stopped wrapping up their dinner and rushed over to his mate. "What happened? Are you okay? Don't get blood on the carpet!"

Peter obediently began to strip, throwing his blood-soaked clothes into the hamper outside the laundry room. "I disposed of our trespassers, I'm fine, and when have I ever gotten blood on the carpet?"

"New Year's, 2017," Stiles replied automatically, checking his husband for injuries despite his assurance. "Wait, you killed them? Scott is going to be really pissed at you; he promised not to hurt them."

"New Year's was not my fault. Lydia stabbed me with a cocktail fork for insulting her outfit," he countered smoothly. "And Scott may have promised them safe passage, but I did no such thing. Did you really thing I would let them walk away after they threatened you and injured your father?" Peter was unabashedly naked now, splashes of blood still clinging to his hands and face. Violence had always been a good look on him, and it was especially hot when he was being protective.

Peter merely raised an eyebrow when Stiles began to strip as well, his eyes dark. Every piece of clothing shed revealed more of his mate's creamy skin, beautifully flushed with arousal.

"It was  _Lydia_ \- you should have seen it coming," Stiles panted, crowding into Peter's space and nipping delicately at his bloody fingertips. "And that may be the single hottest thing you've done to defend my honor, but you've still been a  _very_ bad wolf." 

He began cleaning his mate's fingers with his tongue, sucking on each in turn. Peter moaned. "Fair point. Maybe you should send me to my room?" 

Stiles looked up from his task with a wicked grin. "If you're really lucky, I might even spank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter was, in fact, lucky.


	2. The Wolf is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is short. I'll try and post another one later today.

"The Wolf is coming!"

"'The Wolf' is never gonna come again if you don't stop referring to yourself in the third person during sex, Peter."

"...Noted."


	3. .@taylorswift13 is my guilty pleasure. @daniel_sharman and I may have a video to prove it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains tooth-rotting levels of fluff!

It was really only because of Annika that Stiles and Isaac were able to sneak up on Peter, let alone get a video of him singing along to “Shake It Off”.

Annika was two, with curly brown hair, dimples, and tiny little claws. The Pack was fostering her as part of the newly created Hale Memorial Adoption Network, designed to help orphaned or abandoned were children find new homes. She’d taken an immediate liking to Peter, and wasted no time in wrapping him (and by extension Stiles) around her little finger. Honestly, she reminded Stiles of a very small Lydia, so it was no wonder.

When the Pack was called on to help eradicate an infestation of gnomes (which looked _nothing_ like his _babcia_ ’s garden figurine, Stiles had been _lied_ to), Peter naturally volunteered to babysit. He might have settled down a bit since Stiles put a ring on it, but he was still basically a self-serving asshole. Babysitting a tiny werewolf who adored him sounded a lot more appealing that scrambling after little razor-toothed monsters.

At least it was a matter of trading many razor-toothed monsters for one.

Stiles and Isaac showed up after the fight and just before Annika’s naptime, a little battered and tattered but otherwise victorious. Peter was crouched in the middle of the living room, shimmying slightly and singing along enthusiastically to Taylor Swift. He held on to Annika’s chubby fists and helped her twirl until she plopped on her butt, giggling.

Isaac pulled out his iPhone and started filming immediately. No way was he going to miss out on this kind of blackmail material. Stiles just stood in the doorway, mesmerized and wondering if it was possible for someone’s ovaries to explode when they didn’t, technically, have them.

His mate laughed more openly and smiled more genuinely now, but Stiles had never seen this kind of naked, innocent adoration on Peter’s face. (Adoration, yes, but mostly in the bedroom, and that was decidedly more naked and less innocent.) The sudden, strong desire to surround himself and Peter with a gaggle of precious were-babies almost knocked him off his feet.

They managed to stay undetected all the way to the end of the song. Then Annika bopped to her feet and toddled over to Stiles, shrieking gleefully. She held her hands up and bounced on her toes until he swung her up and settled her on his hip.

Peter looked torn between sinking into the floor and strangling Isaac with his scarf. Keenly aware of the latter option, Isaac pocketed his phone and made hasty exit after pecking Annika on the head.

As soon as he was gone, Stiles stopped fighting the huge, fond grin from taking over his face. “Taylor Swift? Y’know, if I’d known you were a Swiftie I would have bought you tickets to her concert in L.A.”

His mate growled softly, careful not to upset the little girl now trying to climb up Stiles’ chest. “It just came on the radio! I only did it to distract her from clawing up the sofa!”

“You knew _all_ the words, sweetie. And I found a copy of _1989_ in your sock drawer the last time I did laundry.”

“You’re never going to let me live this down,” Peter sighed.

“Nope,” Stiles confirmed gleefully. “But that little hip shimmy was pretty hot. Let’s put this little bug down for her nap, and then we can do some family-building practice.”

Peter’s eyes flashed, and he started herding his mate and Annika down the hallway to the guest room.

Two weeks later, Annika Stilinski-Hale became the first were-cub successfully adopted through the Hale network—but not the last.


End file.
